


Shower? (The Neighbor AU)

by imsterektrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, and derek is scared of spiders, sterek au, stiles likes how derek sings in the shower, this is crack basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did think of going over there a lot, pretending to complain just to see the guy's face. He would let himself think about it sometimes, Stiles knocking on the door in the middle of them taking a shower, forcing whoever it is to come out in a towel, hair still wet and wondering why the hell Stiles was there. Then Stiles would say something extremely charming, and smile the smile that gets him out of parking tickets and his neighbor would invite him in-- to the shower.</p><p>or the one where Stiles is crushing on his shower singing neighbor and Derek is scared of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower? (The Neighbor AU)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been getting so much love on my fics lately so i thought i'd write another. it's literally 3 AM and I'm dying bc i have to work a double tomorrow but heres a fic! hopefully you like it

Stiles moved into a his apartment on a Tuesday pretty easily. He was in apartment 3A, and Lydia spent the day helping him decorate. _Not everything can be Marvel in here Stiles, less posters more throw pillows!_ So his apartment ended up looking like what Lydia called "every modern pinterester's wet dream". He really liked his new home but there was two things he noticed. 

 **1)** He had a leaky pipe in his bathroom (but he put a bowl under it so that's pretty much set.)

 **2)** His bedroom was right next to his neighbor's bathroom and every night at around 7 he'd hear the faucet go on and the singing start.

Tonight his neighbor had settled on a classic, belting out the words to Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_. Stiles sat in his bed laughing to himself, as Stranger Neighbor tried to mimic the singer's Columbian accent. There was always a light thumping and Stiles was pretty sure it was him dancing. He would purposely go to his room at 7, and sit on his bed, fiddling with his phone knowing that he's just waiting for the sound of Top 40s and bad singing to come through his wall. I mean, come on there's nothing funnier than a grown man singing Katy Perry.

Stiles did think of going over there a lot, pretending to complain just to see the guy's face. He would let himself think about it sometimes, Stiles knocking on the door in the middle of them taking a shower, forcing whoever it is to come out in a towel, hair still wet and wondering why the hell Stiles was there. Then Stiles would say something extremely charming, and smile the smile that gets him out of parking tickets and his neighbor would invite him in-- to the shower.

He wouldn't ever actually do it though. He couldn't bring himself to even so much as knock on 4A's door and say, "Hello, I'm Stiles Stinlinski and I'm new to this building. You should know that when you think no one can hear you sing in the shower, I can and normally it would piss me off but it's kind of endearing when you do it." But that is way too many words for a hello, and it makes him sound like a creep. 

So he had to come up with other tactics. First, he tried checking his mail more often because 4A had to check his box sometime right? But that just kinda made him look weird, and 6B started giving him weird looks for always standing around the boxes so he had to give that up after a couple days without any sight of 4A. 

"It's like the guy doesn't leave his apartment Scott! It's ridiculous, I've lived in this building for month and zip! nothing! nada!" Stiles said over the phone, collapsing on his bed.

"How is it that you are completely committed to the idea of meeting this person when you have no idea what they're like or what they look like man?" Scott asked and _of course_ Scott does not understand Stiles's unrequited love for Shower Guy.

"Last night he did a 20 minute tribute to Maroon 5 starting with _You Will Be Loved_ and ending with _One More Night._ The guy is indirectly serenading his way into my heart," Stiles said checking the time. It was 6:32, 4A would start singing again soon.

"Is this like that time in fourth grade when you had a 3 month long crush on Danny because he ate PB&J everyday just like you?" Scott asked genuinely.

"I have absolutely no comment on that and as a best friend I just wanna say, not fair. Prepare for me to bring up the mixed tapes you used to make for Allison in 7th grade in casual conversation, in front of all our friends very soon".

"Fair enough, but after that truce okay? We both know this war can go on for years if we don't stop it," Scott said seriously.

"You're right we must sign a treaty as soon as possible," Stiles said with faux exasperation.

They hung up so Scott could finish closing up the animal shelter and Stiles got comfortable and waited. But the singing never started, instead he heard screaming coming from next door and what sounded like something falling. It sounded like someone was in trouble and as a sheriff's kid Stiles was always prepared. Even if prepared just meant he owned a bat. He ran out of his apartment without hesitation and knocked on 4A's door as hard as he could. The person that opened the door was both gorgeous and flushed red with what looked like embarrassment. Also shirtless, okay this was suddenly so much better than Stiles thought it would be.

"I'm sorry if I was screaming, I really didn't mean," before pausing and asking, "is that a bat?" Gorgeous Shower Man was looking at his metal bat with one judging eyebrow up. Stiles looked at him and started waving his arms as if to say "are you kidding me right now"

"You were screaming! I thought you needed help!"

"So you brought a bat?" His neighbor says laughing. Stiles doesn't care what anyone says, his bat is a good weapon on the go.

"Why were you even screaming in the first place?" Stiles asked accusingly.

Suddenly Shower Guy's face was red again, and less than smug. He rubbed an embarrassed hand on his stubble and said, "there's a spider in my shower". Stiles mouth made an "o" because Shower guy, who looked like a lumberjack and had to be able to lift at least 300 lbs with just his calfs was scared of tiny 8 legged creatures. 

"Did you kill it?" Stiles asked.

"No, I was too scared" He said looking sheepish.

"I can help? I mean, only if you want. I'm Stiles, I live next door," because this was a good a time for an introduction as any.

"I'm Derek Hale, come in," and Derek started walking into his apartment as Stiles followed. Their apartments looked mostly the same only decorated differently, Derek's being more toned down but there were a lot of family photos. Derek led Stiles to the bathroom but stayed near the door frame. 

Derek pointed at the shower, "He's in there." And Derek was honest to god glaring at the shower like it had personally offended him. Stiles walked up to the shower and took a crinkled receipt out of his pocket straightening it out. 

"Are you gonna return something or are you gonna kill my spider?" Derek said frowning. 

"Paitience, we don't kill those who only want to live," Stiles walks up to the shower and slides the spider onto the old receipt before walking over to the window sill above the toilet and setting him free.

He looked over at Derek by the door frame still, and he looked relieved. "Thank you for helping me, I know it seems dumb," he said quietly.

"There were two years that I was scared of Elmo, no fear is dumb," he told Derek smiling. Derek smiled back at him, and it felt like that time he found a scratch ticket with Scott when they were 13 and they won $50.

Stiles wasn't really sure what to do with himself then and he started to talk his way out Derek's apartment," Well you probably want to make your way to that shower, like always so I should probably go."

And he started to walk away before Derek said, "What do you mean like always?" That's when Stiles realized he had put his foot in his mouth.

"No, no I didn't mean anything by it. I don't even mind Top 40's at all some people are really pretentious about music but you seem to have a really big range of music tastes, which is good. I don't think anyone should ever limit--"

"You can hear me?" Derek asks, looking extremely embarrassed. 

"Yeah but honestly it sort of makes my day?" Stiles said looking at the ground. 

"Kinda like when you sing the entire instrumental of the Harry Potter movie theme?" Derek says like he's daring Stiles. Stiles never thought about the fact that Derek might be hearing him too. Stiles thought about the time he sang the entire soundtrack of the Muppets movie and mentally cringed. But Derek was looking at Stiles like he was checking him out, eyes going up and down Stiles' body. Stiles then realized he was shirtless too, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"What can I say?" Stiles says trying to sound nonchalant, "I'm a slytherin, just putting that out there now before I start borrowing your sugar."

"Who says I'd let you borrow my sugar," Derek says testing him.

"The man with the ability to make all your arachnid fears go away," Stiles says getting closer to Derek.

"Then it seems like I should probably be nicer to you then," Derek said with a smirk, getting so close to Stiles that he could feel his breath on his cheek.

"I think you should kiss the chef," Stiles says playfully.

"You didn't cook anything, Stiles."

"But I will tomorrow, when you come to my apartment for dinner."

"That sounds fair," and they closed the space between them, grabbing onto each other's waists and licking the insides of each other mouths before Derek cuts off the kiss. He's hard against Stiles' waist rutting subtlety, and says, "Shower?"

"Okay but no singing," Stiles says winking, dropping his shorts to the ground and walking towards the bathroom where Derek would follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me kno what you thought! i wrote this late so i'm thinking it might not be my best but ily guys. I'm @ papastilinski.tumblr.com if you wanna msg me


End file.
